


Other Half

by thatwritergal



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, F/M, sochi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritergal/pseuds/thatwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie have always been together. They pretty much grew up with each other. What happens when they take a trip to their second Olympics in Sochi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Sochi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I decided to write a story about them because I've been pretty obsessed with the winter Olympics lately. And when i found out about them, i thought they were the cutest things int he whole world. Literally, their a real life Disney couple and its just so cute! Well i hope ya'll like it. I have more to write but for now this is it. ENJOY!

It was their first time in Sochi. They are were so excited to be at their second Olympics. Charlie peered out his plane window in amazement, it was such a beautiful view. Then he looked at the tiny figure that slept next to him, Meryl. She was absolutely perfect. The way she spoke with her soft, tiny voice and the way she acted. Meryl was always so positive about everything, she always put him a good mood.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when she started to stir in her sleep. He looked back out the plan window when he suddenly felt weight on his side. He looked over to see that she now rested her head on his shoulder. He starred at her like she as the best thing in the world. And she was, to him at least. But she doesn’t know that, and she couldn’t ever know because he just couldn’t mess up their relationship they have. Not now, not when they are at their peak of their careers.

He looked back out the window. Watching the view. Thinking about how this all started..

* * *

They walked off the plane into their car that would take them to the athlete village. Like the gentleman he was, he open the door to the car, letting Meryl get in first. She gave him that signature smile, which made him blush a little. 

As they sat in the van, Meryl’s mind began to swarm with thoughts. She began to think about how much she and Charlie have grown throughout the years. They’ve literally grown up together. Spending almost every day with each other, being without one another was such a strange feeling.

“Meryl, you okay”, Charlie asked her looking worried. She must’ve been staring into space again, she noticed that she’s been doing that a lot lately.

“Yah I’m fine”, Meryl said sitting up straight in her seat and smoothing out her dress, “Oh we’re here!” She said looking out in excitement.

When the van came to a stop, Charlie again being very polite, assisted her as she stepped out the car. They walked into the lobby of their hotel and grabbed the keys to their room. They decided to stay in the same room, but separate beds of course. When they got in their room she threw her bags on the ground and plopped down on her bed, exhausted from all the travel.

Charlie walked across their room to the balcony. There he saw people setting up for the Olympic party, which was going on a little latter. Looking over to Meryl, who was just staring at the ceiling. 

“Mer, I’m gonna go take a quick shower and start to get ready for the party latter”, Charlie said patting her leg as he passed her. She nodded her head and positioned herself for a comfy nap on the bed.

“Okay. I’ll take one after you, just tell me when you’re done”, She said as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

About twenty minutes later Charlie got out of the shower, all changed, when he came into the room where Meryl was. He was about to speak when he realized how exhausted she looked. He stared at her to see that she had bags under her eyes and her usually smiling lips, were now in the form of a frown.

Then he noticed that there was a strand of hair that laid uncomfortably across her face. He sat, softly, on the side of the bed where she slept. He then slowly tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. Then he got up from the bed headed to the door to take a little walk when she rose from her bed, wiping her sleepy eyes.

“Charlie is that you?” She said, her voice a bit strained from sleep.

“Yah Mer. I just finished up, you could go now. Or I could wake you up when I come back from my walk and let you rest a little more?” Charlie said walking over to her.

“That’d be great Char, thanks” Meryl said going back to sleep. With that, Charlie gave her a smile and walked out the door.

Around an hour latter Charlie arrived back to his room to where he found a very awake and perky Meryl standing on her tippy toes, trying to get her makeup done in the mirror. Charlie let out a little chuckle when he saw her stumble a little.

“That wasn’t funny”, she said looking over to him, laughing a bit herself also.

“It was _very_ funny”, her said sitting on his bed looking down at his phone, “You almost ready to go?”

“Almost, just a little more mascara anddd done!” she said jumping up in approving looking at herself in the mirror. “How do I look?” She said standing in front of him.

He looked up from his phone to look at the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. Meryl stood there, looking stunning. She wore a tight red dress, which hugged her body in all the right places, and tall black heels. Then she had her hair to the side and curled. She looked absolutely perfect.

“Uh, yah um. I mean great. I mean you look great!” He said and laughed nervously, not looking at her anymore because he was obviously embarrassed.

“Awe thanks Charlie, you look pretty great yourself”, she said winking to him while walking toward the door, “Let’s get to the party!” With that he walked up next to her and she hooked their arms together as they walked down the hall.

When they arrived to the pool area the whole place was lit up and crowded with Olympic athletes of all sports from all different places. Then Meryl was stripped from his side when Gracie Gold, Ashley Wagner, and Maia Shibutani stole her away, taking her toward their other friends. Then Charlie was taken away by the other US male athletes.

It was getting late. And Charlie and Meryl had an early practice tomorrow morning. Meryl looked around for Charlie when she finally found him. He was surrounded by a swarm of girls. Then something in Meryl changed. Her breathing became unsteady and her pulse quickly rose.  She lowered her eyes to watch as all the girls mooned over him and laughed at every word that came out of his mouth. Finally, Meryl walked up to where he was sitting and spoke.

“Charlie we got an early practice tomorrow, we should get going.” Meryl said standing right in front of him, receiving many dirty looks form the girls that surrounded him.

“Meryl come on. Have a little fun, relax, sit down, have a drink.” He said handing her a drink. The girls around him laughed at her, and Charlie gave her a smile.

“Let her go, she was boring anyway Charlie. You don’t need her.” One of the girls said, which made the others laugh.

Then something changed in her. Her face fell and hurt was plastered all over her face. Embarrassed, Meryl quickly walked away, back to the lobby.

 “Hey! Leave her alone. ” Charlie said in a serious tone, standing up in his seat and running after Meryl.

When he finally did, it was at the elevator. There she stood, facing the elevator doors. He could tell she was upset because her tiny hands were balled into tight fists. And her position in front of the elevator never moved, she stayed completely still. Then when he put his hand on her shoulder she quickly moved away from his touch.

“Mer. Come on.” He said, really becoming worried. He took another chance and tried to move next to her but she walked away.

“Meryl where are you going?” He asked, watching her walk away from him.

“I’m going to have a little more _fun_ tonight. You know, like go have a _drink_ and _relax_ or something.” She said in a tone he’d never heard her talk in before. Not looking at him, she walked back toward the crowded party. Swaying her hips as she walked away, she then did something that Charlie didn’t expect.

Meryl walked up to one of the Russian male figure skaters and kissed him. Charlie just stood there in watched in such disbelief. She has always been this shy, quite person. Then as she broke away from the kiss, she looked back at him. Glaring at him, smirking as if she knew that would set him off.

Charlie ran up to Meryl, grabbing her wrist, causing her to spin around to face him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Charlie said angrily to Meryl, who didn’t seem to be shocked.

“I’m doing what you told me exactly.” She said full of hurt. Then she moved her wrist out of his tight grip and walked away, getting lost into the crowd. Charlie watched as her figure slowly disappeared.

What just happened?

 

 

 

 


	2. Saving Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl and Charlie never fight so when they do, it's pretty intense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'm really glad that you guys liked the first chapter! There's another chapter if ya'll want it haha! ENJOY :D

Around 12am, the music from outside was still pumping. Charlie arose from his bed to look out into the balcony. He looked around in the sea of people trying to find Meryl. Then he saw her, she was clumsily, stumbling around a herd of guys, laughing and taking sips of her obviously alcoholic drink. He had never seen her like this before, so off guard. So broken, he could see the pain in her eyes even as she laughed. Then he saw that it looked like she was about to pass out so he decided to be a nice guy and go get her.

Charlie walked out to the lobby and into the pool area. There he found Meryl sitting on a stool next to a guy. Then he noticed that the guy was starting to get a little too close to her, then he let his hand lay on her leg running up her thigh. Meryl hesitantly got up from her stool and started to walk away innocently, but the guy grabbed her bringing her back towards him.

“Stop it! Let go of me!” she said trying to quickly get away, but his hold around her was too strong for her to escape. 

“Hey you heard her. Let her go.” Charlie said walking up to them. The guy just looked at Charlie and laughed. Then Charlie grabbed Meryl out of the guys tight grip and into his embrace, casting a protective arm around her.

“Bro what the fuck man? Stop trying to get at my girl, get your own.” They guy said trying to grab her again. Meryl whimpered and shut her eyes tightly at the rough contact. That’s when Charlie had enough.

He let Meryl stand closely behind him and took a punch, making the guy stumble back. Then it was a full on battle. The guy came back strong, punching Charlie right in the eye. Making him cringe at the pain, he held his eye for a few seconds. He let his guard down to realize that again this guy was trying to get at Meryl. So Charlie went into crazy mode and full on jumped on top of the guy. Punching and kicking at him. Finally Alex Shibutani ran up to Charlie, separating them both.

“Charlie, man that’s enough. I think he understands.” Alex told him.

Charlie watched as the guy slowly rose form the ground walking away. Then he turned around to see that Meryl just stared at him, he wasn’t sure if it was in awe or fear, but she just kept staring at him. Then took her hand and led her back to their room. As they walked through the party and hotel he kept a very protective, strong arm around her. He felt her nuzzle into the crook of his neck, which made him smile a little.

When they got back to the room it was about 2am. They both crashed into a deep sleep.

Meryl woke up squinting at her surroundings, a beam of light glared into her eyes. She looked around to notice that she was asleep in her own bed and that she was the only person in the room. Then she was hit with a banging head ache, she shouldn’t have drank all those drinks last night. Then she remembered about what happened with her and Charlie fighting and then Charlie _saving her_.

She sat up in her bed, thinking about those events when her phone on her side table started to buzz. She look at it “1 Text Message From Gracie Gold”. She grabbed her phone off the table and read, “ _Hey Meryl, it’s me Gracie! I just wanted to text you to see if you’re okay from last night. I heard what happened from Maia and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Oh! And btw Charlie is just sitting here in the dining hall alone. We tried sitting with him but he didn’t want any company. Just thought I’d let you know. Kay bye xoxo, Gracie!!!”_

Meryl smiled at the text, Gracie was so cute. She was like her younger sister. As for the Charlie part, she decided to get changed and join him down there.

She walked into the busy dining hall, immediately spotting Charlie in the crowd of people. That was because he was the only person sitting alone. She watched as he played with his food that sat on his plate, not paying attention to anything that was happening around him. Then she noticed his eye, it was swollen shut, black and blue.

“Mind if I sit here?” Meryl said to Charlie, who didn’t seem to respond so she took the seat across from him.

“Charlie, I brought and ice pack for you.” She said handing it to him. Without looking up at her, he took the cold pack and placed it gently onto his eye.

“Thanks…” He barely mumbled under his breathe. Meryl just sat there for a few minutes, studying him. He slouched his shoulders and kept his head down. She’s never really seen Charlie in this state before, so she was really unsure with how to react. But she thought of something that might make him a little happy.

She moved to sit right next to him. She took his face in her soft, gentle hands and made it so they were face to face. He refused to make eye contact with her, she tried to move around and catch his eye but he kept looking away. He looked like a sad, beaten puppy.

“Charlie come on. Look at me.” She said sounding defeated. He still refused to look into her eyes.

“Please..” Her voice sounded strained and worried, which broke his heart. He hated to see her like that. So he did what she wanted. He looked into her eyes. They were both in a world of hurt and pain. Well, more Charlie considering his black eye. But they’ve never fought before so it was a strange, scary feeling.

“Oh Charlie..” She said tracing gently at his eye. He winced a little in pain.

“Sorry.” She said now looking away and starting to get up to leave.

“Wait. Meryl don’t go. You weren’t hurting me” He said but what he actually meant was “ _I need you”_.

“It’s not that,” she said now tears streaming down her face, “Your eye’s like that cause of me! I was stupid and should’ve listened to you in the first place. God I’m so fucking stupid!” She said hitting herself mentally and physically.

Charlie stood up next to her and then hugged her. She nuzzled into his neck sobbing.

“Mer trust me it wasn’t your fault at all. I was a huge jerk and I should’ve listened to _you_. And that guy was trying to get at you so I just did you a favor.” At that Meryl chuckled and released from the hug.

Then they just stood there, staring at each other. Meryl didn’t want to make things worse than they already were. So she decided _not_ to do what she was think of but instead a more “calm” version of it.

She took his face in her hands, traced his tiny finger over his eye and smiled at him. Then she kissed him on the cheek, watching as Charlie became unbelievably red.

“Thanks for _saving me_ ” she said smirking at him. Holding his hand then walking towards the exit.

Charlie just stood there in shock. Meryl just _kissed him_. Not on the lips, but this was good enough _for now.._

“Come on Charlie we gotta get to practice” She said yanking his hand and shaking him out of his daze.

 

 

 

 


End file.
